


Silence

by strongbabe88



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, POV Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron/Finn Fluff, Poe dameron is a big sap, Stormpilot, finn just sleeps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 16:23:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18575146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strongbabe88/pseuds/strongbabe88
Summary: Just a tiny oneshot of Poe being a big ole sap.





	Silence

He’s fighting it. Doesn’t want the sweet grasp of sleep to catch a hold of him just quite yet. Wants to enjoy this simple moment just that little while longer. Laying here, in bed in the middle of the night with Finn pressed against his chest. Poe nuzzles him softly, trying not to wake the other. Trying his best to take all of him in, his smell, the way their skin sticks together under the thin sheet, the way Finn finally feels relaxed once he’s asleep without any nightmares to haunt him.

 

Poe thinks if he could live in a moment forever, this would be the one. He almot snorts at his own thought then, but manages to hold his breath when he feels Finn stirr a little. Poe, the rebel x-wing pilot.. who would’ve picked him for a hopeless romantic in the end?

 

But who could blame him? Who wouldn’t have fallen for Finn? Who came for him like a burning star through an endless night. Who he thought had burnt up for him after that first short escape together. Who had mourned him after giving up all he had  ever known.  And how _unreal_ it had felt when Poe had been reunited with him. And how _real_ it had felt when he almost lost him to Ren.

 

Poe holds his breath again thinking about it. Feeling a shadow of Ren always lurking in his mind, especially at night, after the torture he had endured by his hand. He feels Finn shift, realises too late, and sleep blurred eyes are peering into his own a second later. “.. ’s wrong?” finn slurrs sleepily, his hands already sliding over Poe’s bare shoulders, feeling the tension there but it melts away almost at once as Poe relaxes under the other’s touch. “Nothing darling,” he humms softly, burrying a kiss or two in Finn’s short hair and the sleepy ex trooper chuckles, trying to push him off playfully before laying back down to resume his sleep.

 

He fights a little longer. Feels the tight feeling in his chest and the tears pricking at his eyes as he wraps an arm around the warm body resting against his own. Overwhelmed by gratitude and  the wholesomeness he thought he’d never experience again after losing his parents.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
